Saihate
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: He couldn't leave her forever. Len/Neru


**Saihate**

Somehow on that day, she wondered why she never cried.

Walking at her crush's side, she held his arm tightly as he chatted of things. It didn't matter what they were, just the sound of his voice made her smile, everything he did made her smile. Walking down the city street, it was calm, the small rushes of air from the passing car and the sky that held bunches of white in the sea of blue color. It seemed as if an accident had happened. Neru turned over her shoulder, seeing a crash had occurred and a car was heading right for her and Len. He must have seen it too, the touch of his arms around her held tightly and it even hurt a bit how tight it had become but she bared it, knowing he just wanted to protect her. Shielding her small frame, she never saw the car hit. The sight in her golden eyes blurred when she woke up sprawled on the pavement, scratches upon her legs and arms, hissing a bit she touched her arm and found it had been disconnected. Pushing to stand herself up, Neru searched the area and had found Len had taken the fall as well and rushing over him in a limp, she fell to her knees before him.

"Len!" Her voice weakly called out as she lightly shook is body, seeing his face resting with a frown and eyes closed; she hoped that he was merely unconscious. The body only shook but no action was taken from the body, the eyes remained shut. Of course she shook him again and again making the bits of blond hair fall in front of his face.

"Len! Baka, wake up!" The anger had built up in her suppressing the sadness that seemed to cut through her cracking voice.

"Len...please wake up." Still nothing but slowly a substance oozed from beneath the blond and the golden eyes widened as she found herself sitting in a pile of blood. When an ambulance had come, she was told the same thing over again as she held the motionless blond's hand as he rested within the back of the vehicle.

"He's dead." Glaring down at the floor, Neru said nothing but squeezed her crush's hand, ignoring the men as they tried to put her arm together.

"I'm fine! Stop focusing on me! Just...help him." Instantly the words were snapped and the men sighed as there was nothing left to do, too much blood had been spilled and all that was left was to bury the young boy. When it had come to that, Neru wasn't surprised with how many people had showed up. The blonde girl sat mute bound to a wheelchair, her leg and arm had been damaged badly and even removed to be repaired. Within a circle of people, she watched the black casket as it rested within the middle of the group, Rin having thrown herself to cry at her brother's now eternal resting place. Flowers were stuffed around Len's head as he rested with his eyes closed; Neru only stared as she began to daydream.

On a glass bridge beyond the sky, she could see him.

With her arm and leg retained and still clothed in black, the golden eyes widened as they saw the blond boy move toward a gate. Without a second thought, she shouted.

"Len-kun!" Slowly the blond turned to look over his shoulder but by the time that had happened, Neru had broken into a run to him.

"Len-kun! Len-kun!" She shouted, stumbling a bit as she ran to him, jumping into his wide arms when she had finally caught up to him. For a moment he held her, stroked her hair and his voice spoke to her.

"Neru." Pulling away to look up to him, she stared to intake his features once more. Len lifted his hand as he touched the female vocaloid's cheek and leaned forward to kiss her. Miku looked upon her blonde friend and seeing her stare off she moved in front of her.

"Neru? Neru-chan?" Slowly she rested her hands upon her friend's shoulders as she shook her.

"Neru-chan!" Pulling back from the kiss, Neru smiled weakly as the boy tilted his head, blushing madly with the color shades of red.

"You have to promise me Neru-chan," Len spoke up to her and lifted his hand to her as he bared only his pinky finger.

"Be safe and live life, okay?" Smiling as how dorky he sounded, Neru nodded and lifted her pinky to lock with his.

"Of course." Slowly Len's pinky fell from her's and he turned back to the gate that had now opened, baring a bright white light. Without another word, he left through it. Reaching out a hand to him, Neru's fingers curled as she couldn't do anything more.

"Len-kun..."

The gate had closed after him and the daydream vanished before her, the sight of the funeral was back in her eyes. Looking around, she saw all the guests of vocaloids circled around her, closer was her best friend Miku who held eyes of worry but a smile of relief. Instantly the blue pigtailed girl threw her arms around her in a hug, surprised a bit, the blonde hugged back as she set a single arm around her. Days drifted by and from time to time, Neru would visit Len's grave while she wasn't learning to walk again and use her new arm. Slowly, things had returned to normal. Once the master had finally decided to uninstall her, she knew where she wanted to be.

"Is this the place?" Miku had asked, standing behind her blonde friend as Neru was kneeling down in the grass, staring off.

"Yeah, this is the place." She said softly and looked at the rock her name would be added to, she smiled.

"Honestly, I can't wait." A weight rested on her shoulder and looking to it, she found Miku's hand.

"I'll join you if you wish for me too." With a blank expression soon forming to a smile, Neru turned back to the stone and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She said softly and brushed her fingers along the gravestone, easily seeing three names upon it in her mind.

Len Kagamine, Neru Akita and Miku Hatsune.

* * *

**Review? :3**


End file.
